Le pouvoir d'un baiser
by mick-potter-malefoy
Summary: C'est l'histoire du prince Harry du royaume gryffondor qui est en danger de mort...le roi Tom, son oncle veut sa mort pour une raison bien précise...heureusement le prince Draco du royaume serpentard l'aidera a se venger...Mais pourquoi le roi Tom veut la
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages et...appartiennent a J.K. Rowling

**Rating**: Pour l'instant rien de sexuel, je ne sais toujours pas si il va y en avoir...

**Mot de l'auteur:** Bonjour tout le monde, après ''L'émeraude de tes yeux'' qui était une histoire d'Harry version ''cendrillon'' voici ''Le pouvoir d'un baiser'', pour celui-ci je me suis inspirée d'un autre conte, a vous maintenant de lire pour savoir lequel...Pour les chapitres je crois qu'il va y en avoir environs quatre. Bonne Lecture!

**Le pouvoir d'un baiser**

**Chapitre 1**

Un jour, la reine Lilly Potter mit au monde un merveilleux enfant, elle et son mari le roi James Potter désirait depuis fort longtemps cet héritier, il le prénommèrent Harry, il avait de joli cheveux noirs comme de l'ébène, les yeux aussi vert que le plus beau et le plus pur des émeraudes. Mais malheureusement peu de temps après la reine mourrut d'une grave maladie. Dans un autre royaume (le royaume de serpentard) naquit un autre héritier, le prince Draco aux yeux aussi bleu qu'un saphir et aussi pur que l'eau d'un lagon, le petit prince avait hérité des cheveux blonds de ses parents ainsi qu'une peau laiteuse comme de la neige. Dans chacun des royaumes on fêta la naissance des héritiers de la couronne. La joie ne dura pas longtemps dans le royaume Gryffondor du roi Potter...Le roi mourrut d'une étrange maladie que mêmes les meilleurs médecins du royaume ne purent identifiez. Le frère du roi, qui se prénommait Tom, prit donc la place sur le trône...Jusqu'a temps que son filleul puisse avoir l'âge de rêgner...Mais voyez-vous, le nouveau roi avait un vilain défaut...il était narcissique, chaque matin, il avait besoin de demander a son miroir magique, qui était le plus beau du royaume, comme a chaque fois le miroir lui répondit que c'était lui. Quelques années passèrent et le prince Harry eut 16 ans, en quelques années il était devenu un beau jeune homme et la gente féminine se retournait sur son passage, mais le prince préférait vivre entouré de plusieurs animaux dont il amait s'occupper et puis les femmes ne l'intéressait pas...son truc a lui et bien, c'était les hommes...oui, le prince était aux hommes, mais son oncle ne devait surtout pas le savoir. Bref, cette journée-la, le roi Tom comme a chaque matin demanda a son miroir...

-Miroir, oh! Mon cher et très beau miroir que j'ai crée grâce a mes pouvoirs sorciers et mon intelligence supérieure dit moi qui est le plus beau du royaume?

-Oh! Mon très cher roi, vous êtes beau comme toujours mais le prince Harry embellit chaque jour et devient de plus en plus beau, dans un avenir approché, il sera mille foi plus beau que vous

-QUOI! dit le roi rouge de colère et de jalousie

-Vous m'aviez bien compris monseigneur, le prince Harry deviendra au fil du temps un très beau jeune homme et vous dépassera en beauté, a moins que celui-ci ne meurent prématurement, il sera le plus bel homme de ce royaume

Le roi furieux déposa donc son fameux miroir et sortit de sa chambre royale, il fit venir l'un des meilleurs chasseur et lui ordonna ceci

-Toi chasseur, tu emmènera le prince Harry au fin fond de la fôret et puis tu le tuera, rammène-moi son coeur pour me prouver que tu as réussi, dépose-le dans cette boîte. Si vous me désobéissez je vous ferez pendre

-Bien mon roi, ce sera fait dit-il en prenant la boîte

Le chasseur emmena donc le prince hors du château...

-Ou allons nous? Demanda le prince

-Le roi a penser qu'une promenande dans la fôret vous plairais vous qui aimer les animaux

-C'est gentil de m'accompagner, quel est votre nom?

-Ronald, mais on me surnomme "Ron"

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Ron

-Arrêtons-nous ici prince, je dois vous dire quelque chose

-Allez y je vous écoute

-Voila, le roi ce matin m'as ordonné de vous conduire ici pas parce qu'il pensait que vous alliez aimer cela, il m'as donner l'ordre de vous tuer et je crains ne pas en avoir la force, vous êtes si gentil

-Mon oncle vous a ordonner de me supprimer, mais pourquoi donc?

-Je crois que le roi est jaloux de vous, donc il serait préférable, de disparaître

-Ou vais-je aller?

-Allez tout droit et une maisonette se trouvera au bout d'un certain temps, je ne sais pas qui habite celle-ci mais demander leur de l'aide je suis sûr qu'il vous aideront, bonne chance mon prince

-Bonne chance a vous et merci de ne pas me tuer

-Ce n'est rien mon prince maintenant fuyez

Le prince fuya donc dans la fôret courant a pleine haleine, en s'accrochant quelques fois dans les branches des arbres, la nuit allait tomber donc il fallait qu'il fasse au plus vite. Au bout d'un moment il trouva la maison en question, il alla cogner a la porte, mais personne ne répondit, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, elle s'ouvrit donc il prit la peine d'entrer

-Seigneur! Cette maison est pleine de poussière, oh! Comme c'est joli, il y a une petite table avec sept petits plats, sept petites assiettes sept petit verres et sept cuillères, fourchettes et couteau. Je sais ce que je vais faire, je vais ouvrir les fenêtres, nettoyer un peu la maison de cette crasse et je vais préparer le souper comme ç'a il ne pourront pas refuser de m'aider

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il avait fait le ménage et commencer a faire mijoter le souper il monta a l'étage afin de faire une sieste. Il trouva dans la chambre sept petits lits avec des noms gravés a chaqu'un, surement les noms des occuppants de cette maison

-Quel drôle de nom, il y a Insomniak, Pragmatik, Brelok, sympatik, Pathétik, Allergik et Hystérik et en plus les lits son très petits...bon! Je vais me coucher de travers

Harry se coucha et s'endormit profondément. A peine une heure plus tard alors que le soleil finnissait de disparaître a l'horizon, les occuppants arrivèrent

-Eh! Notre maison est propre et sent bon et il y a un souper qui mijote ?

-Quelqu'un est rentrer dans notre maison dit un des sept outré

-Il y a quelqu'un qui dort dans nos lits dit un autre qui était aller regarder au deuxième étage

-Allons voir mais ne faites pas de bruit dit le plus vieux d'entre eux

Ils montèrent silencieusement et s'installèrent autour des lits dans lequel Harry était couché, doucement, l'un d'eux déplaça le drap qui cachait le visage de la personne et s'exclamma

-C'est un jeune homme!

-On avait remarquer dit l'un d'eux dans un grognement

-Humm! Dit Harry en se levant et s'étirant tranquillement et en ouvrant les yeux.AAAAHHHHH! Cria t'il sous la surprise

-Qui êtes-vous jeune homme?

-Pardonnez mon cri, vous m'avez pris par surprise, je me présente, je suis le prince Harry Potter

-Que fait un prince ici dans notre maison?

-Le roi mon oncle veut ma mort

-C'est horrible

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, puis-je rester ici quelques temps avec vous, je ferais le ménage, la cuisine et la lessive

-Attendez une minute nous allons nous consulter...Quelqu'un s'oppose a ce qu'il reste parmis nous?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, bienvenue parmis nous Prince Harry

-Appelez-moi tout simplement Harry et quel sont vos noms je l'est est lu sur les lits mais je voudrais savoir qui est qui

-Moi dit le plus vieux, je me nomme Pragmatik je suis le plus vieux de nous sept et j'ai une certaine sagesse, lui c'est Insomniak, il se nomme ainsi parce qu'il a des problèmes de sommeil,

-ZZZZZZ...hum...bonjour...ZZZZZZZZZ

-...lui se nomme Brelok, de l'expression "battre la breloque" qui veut dire qui ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, ou il en est et qui parfois divague.

Bonjour vous comment allez vous? Mon nom c'est Brelok...Bonjour comment allez vous je me nomme Brelok, comment vous appellez-vous?

-Ne répondez même pas...ensuite il y a Sympatik, il ne peux pas parler...il n'as jamais voulu essayer d'ailleur...Par la suite il y a Pathétik, on l'apelle ainsi parce qu'il l'est tout simplement et qu'il n'arrête pas de se plaindre et de grogner.

-Non, mais franchement pour qui il se prend celui la pour se coucher dans nos lits...maudit tabar...

-Viens a sa suite, Allergik, il porte bien son nom car il éternut tout le temps...

-Bonj...AAAATTTTCCCHHHH...PROUT!...ooops! Scusez dit-il tout rouge

Pour terminer, il y a Hystérik, il est tellement joyeux que la plupart du temps il en devient hystérique.

-Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance dit le prince

-Hein! C'est qui cette personne? Demanda brelok

-Christ de tête de noeud, c'est le prince Harry, il est ici parce que son oncle, le roi veut sa mort dit Pathétik

-Le roi et son oncle veulent sa mort? Demanda Brelok

-Écoute bien ce que je dit, L-E R-O-I S-O-N O-N-C-L-E V-E-U-T S-A M-O-R-T dit Pathétik en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabes. Kossé que tu comprend pas dans cela...Osti de moron rajouta Pathétik

-Ah! OKKKK! Dit Brelok comprenant enfin

-Qu'avez vous préparé pour le souper? Demanda Hystérik

-J'ai pensé qu'un bon ragout vous ferais plaisir dit Harry

-Oh! Oui?

Youppi!Yesssss!Jsuisontentqu'attendonsnouspourdescendrejaiunefaimdeloupjepourraismangerunéléphantallezsuivez-moivenezavantdecrevezdefaimalezvitevitevite dit Hystérik précipitament en sortant et descendant les marches quatres par quatres pour se rendre compte que finalement, il était le seul en bas...

Dans la chambre...

-...Euh! J'ai rien compris, mais je comprend maintenant pourquoi on le nomme "hystérik"

Quelques jours passèrent, Harry s'habitua a sa nouvelle vie avec les nains qui était en fin de compte très gentil avec lui, tout les jours alors qu'ils partait travailler, Harry préparait le souper, nettoyait les vêtements, passait le balai, mais malgré tout il était très heureux, que pouvait-il espérer de plus, il était entourée de gentils nains qui prenait soin de lui, la demeure était entourée de milliers d'arbres et de magnifiques fleurs, tous ayant un parfum différent, lui qui aimait la nature, les animaux de la fôret venait le voir alors il prenait plaisir a les nourrirs. Jusqu'au jour...

-------------

-Comment vas mon beau miroir magique ce matin?

-Je vais très bien mon cher souverain

-Bien, alors voici ma question matinale, Miroir! Oh mon beau miroir! Oh! Mon beau! Grand! Magnifique! Extraordianire! Miroir magique, dit-moi qui est le plus beau du royaume?

-Au risque de me répetter mon cher roi, vous êtes certe très beau, mais le prince Harry du haut de ses 16 années vous dépasse largement

-Ah! Ah! C'est la que tu te trompe mon cher miroir, le prince Harry est mort, voici son coeur dit le roi en soulevant le couvercle de la petite boite contenant le coeur

-Ceci n'est pas le coeur du prince Harry, le prince habite une petite maison dans la fôret qu'il partage avec sept petits nains qui travaillent dans les mines

-Je vais faire pendre ce traîte de chasseur

-Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que le chasseur en question a déserté le royaume avec sa femme et ses enfants et est partit se réfugiez dans le royaume serpentard

-Donc, je vais m'occupper moi-même de tuer le prince Harry...tout comme je l'est fait pour son pauvre père...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Au royaume du roi Malefoy...

-Que puis-je faire pour vous cher monsieur? Dit le roi

-Voila,je me présente je me nomme Ronald Wesley et voici ma femme Hermionne et mes enfants, je demande pour moi et ma famille l'asile politique dit le chasseur

-Quels sont les raisons de cette demande? demanda la reine

-je m'explique, j'était au service du roi Tom, il m'as demandé, il y a quelques jours d'éliminer le prince Harry en l'emmennant dans la fôret, je devais lui ramener une fois le prince Harry tué, le coeur de celui-ci dans une bôite, mais je n'est pas pu...a la place j'ai tué un animal qui passait par la et j'ai ordonné au prince de fuir dans la fôret et de se réfugier dans la maisonnette qui trône au milieu de la fôret. Le roi avait précisé que si je ne tuait pas le prince Harry je serais pendu. Il faut que vous sachiez mon roi que le roi Tom possède des pouvoirs sorciers, il a crée grâce a sa magie, un miroir magique qui sait tout et chaque matin, il demande a son miroir qui est le plus beau du royaume, quand le miroir lui répond que c'est un habitant, il le fait éliminer et il le fait depuis plusieurs années

-C'est un scandale! Chasseur je vous accorde l'asile, Lundi matin je vous offre un poste dans l'équipe des chasseurs

-Maintenant vous pouvez disposez, appelez-moi le prince Draco j'ai a lui parler ordonna le roi

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire père, j'ai assisté a ton entrevue avec cet homme qui demande l'asile, j'ai aussi entendu l'histoire du prince Harry

-N'est ce pas horrible mon cher fils demanda la reine

-Oui mère heureusement il n'est pas mort

-Je ne crois pas qu'il restera en vie longtemps mon fils

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela père?

-Le roi Tom a des pouvoirs maléfiques qui font de lui un puissant sorcier, d'après moi il utilisera ses pouvoirs pour tuer le prince Harry

-Nous devons faire quelque chose père

-Que pouvons nous faire fils

-je ne sais pas mais n'as t'il pas le même âge que moi?

-C'est exact mon fils, vous êtes nés a quelques jours d'intervales dit la reine

-Faites lui envoyer une escorte pour qu'il puisse venir ce réfugier au château

-Je ne peux pas fils, ce serait prendre trop de risque, je ne voudrais pas que le roi Tom nous déclare la guerre

-Mais père...

-Suffit mon fils, je vous ait fait venir pour une autre chose, mon fils nous désirons moi et la reine que vous preniez épousse

-Hors que question, je veux me marier par amour et puis vous savez déja que j'ai un penchant pour les hommes...je ne veux pas marier une femme

-Mais fils, vous êtes un prince, et un prince ce doit d'épouser une princesse peut importe sa préférence pour la gente masculine

-Je vous fait une proposition dit le prince avec une petite idée qui germait au fin fond de sa tête

-Nous t'écoutons fils dit la reine

-Laissez-moi trouvez moi même mon époux, je vais revenir dans un mois, si je reviens les mains vides, je me soumettrais a votre souhait de prendre une épouse

-J'accepte fils, mais c'est votre dernière chance, quand partez-vous?

-Ce soir

-Je vais faire préparer ton cheval pendant ce temps

-Merci père

-Faites bon voyage Draco et ramenez-nous quelqu'un qui sera vous aimer

-Merci mère et portez-vous bien

Sur ce, le prince partit dans ses appartement préparer un petit sac de voyage, ceci fait il mangea une petite collation et partit sur son cheval en direction de la demeure du chasseur, il avait quelques questions a lui poser a propos du prince Harry...puisque son père ne voulait pas aider le prince Harry alors il s'en chargerait lui même. Il arriva a la demeure du chasseur quelque temp avant le souper.

-Excusez-moi très chère dame, est-ce bien ici qu'habite le chasseur Ronald Wesley ainsi que sa femme et ses enfants?

-Oui effectivement, n'êtes-vous pas le prince Draco?

-Oui c'est cela madame

-Et que nous vous l'honneur de votre visite

-Eh bien! J'aurais quelques questions a lui poser a propos du prince Harry

-Bien sûr entrez, suivez-moi, accepteriez-vous de partager notre table ce soir?

-Avec une immense joie chère madame

-Bien, il est la! Mon chérie, le prince Draco aurais quelques questions a te poser sur le prince Harry

-Merci ma chérie, enchanté de faire votre connaissance prince Draco, prenez un siège et je vous écoute

-Premièrement je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance et comme l'expliquait votre femme je suis ici parce que j'ai des questions a vous poser, je voudrais aider le prince Harry mais je ne connais rien de lui, je voudrais que vous m'en parliez plus

-Bon voila, je n'était pas un proche du prince mais je peux vous dire cependant qu'il est quelqu'un de très gentil, aimable avec tout le monde, il aime la nature et les animaux, d'ailleur l'un de ses passes-temps était de nourir les animaux, il chantait pour eux, parlait avec eux. Finalement, le prince a perdu ses parents tôt dans sa jeunesse, sa mère la reine Lilly était une femme merveilleuse, chaques habitants du royaume l'aimait pour sa gentilesse et sa bonté, elle avait les yeux d'un vert magnifique, le prince Harry a hérité de ses yeux. Le roi James lui était un bon roi, il gouvernait d'une main de maître son royaume, mais malheureusement il est mort d'une mystérieuse maladie, mais...nous sommes quelques personnes a penser dans le royaume que le roi a été empoisonée ou quelque chose du genre par son propre frère avide de pouvoir et jaloux de son frère. Le prince Harry as donc hérité des merveilleux yeux de sa mère et des cheveux de son père, ce qui fait que le prince est d'une beauté qui fait se retourner toutes les filles et les garçons du royaume, pourtant, le prince n'as jamais quelqu'un dans sa vie, lui qui pourtant pourrais avoir n'importe qui a ses pieds. On m'as confier un jour, que le prince croyait au seul et grand amour et qu'il l'attendais toujours...

-Quand vous l'avez emmenner dans la fôret, vous lui aviez dit ce se sauvez et de trouver une cabane n'est ce pas?

-Oui c'est exact prince Draco, mais je ne sais pas qui habite cette demeure cependant, j'espère qu'ils ont pu aider le prince Harry

-Je l'espère moi aussi...

-Mon amour, prince Draco, le souper va être servi venez vous installez a la table dit la maîtresse de maison

Draco soupa en compagnie de la charmante famille, Ron lui proposa même une chambre pour la nuit, qu'il accepta. Le lendemain il déjeunat en leur compagnie et partit en direction de la fôret ce qui lui prit plusieurs jours

**Fin du chapitre 1**

Alors vous avez aimer? Un petit commentaire svp! (ou un gros si vous avez l'inspiration du moment...)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Le pouvoir d'un baiser**

**Disclaimer: **L'histoire d'Harry Potter, les personnages et tout le tralala, sont une création de J.K. Rowling donc tout lui appartient, tout sauf l'histoire qui suit...

**Reviews**

**Vert émeraude:** J'ai lu ta fic ''L'ange au bois dormant'', j'ai adorée! J'espère bientôt lire la suite, la belle au bois dormant est l'un des films disney que je préfère...Merci pour ta review

**Crystal d'avalon:** Tu as eu raison de zieuter ta cassette de Disney, oui c'est l'histoire de Blanche-Neige, comme ç'a je vais trop vite hein?...de toute façon, je prévois 3 chapitre a cette histoire

**Kenken:** Eh bien Kenken tu sera récompensé puisque dans ce chapitre, les princes se rencontrent pour la première fois

**Danielove**: Non tu ne te trompe pas...c'est bien l'histoire de Blanche-Neige et je suis ravi que tu aime l'histoire

**Artemis**: Eh bien voila la suite...vite vite dépêche-toi de la lire! Lol

**Yuki Koshiba:** Je suis heureux que tu sois tombé sur ma fic par hasard...j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant...

**C'est tout pour les reviews maintenant je vous souhaite a tous une bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 2**

Dans le royaume Gryffondor, dans les profondeurs du château, dans une pièce secrète de tous, est emmenager un laboratoire secret. Le souverain du royaume, cherche dans un vieux grimoire de potions, la solution a son problème.

-Hum! Enfin trouvé!...pomme empoisonée, la personne qui avale la part de la pomme empoisonné, ne mourra pas mais tombera dans un sommeil semblable a la mort, si cependant cette personne se fait embrasser par un prince charmant et que cet amour est sincère alors le poison cessera d'agir.Parfait...le prince Harry ne pourra plus jamais se réveiller parce qu'il n'est pas une fille donc il ne pourra pas ce faire réveiller par un prince charmant...je suis génial...je suis d'une intelligence supérieur...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!..ah! C'est vrai faut pas que joublie de me déguiser...

-Que puis-je faire pour vous monseigneur?

-Servez-moi un bol de soupe ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange frais cher monsieur

-Très bien monseigneur, si je peut faire autre chose pour vous faites moi signe

-J'aurais quelques questions a vous poser dit le prince

-Je vais faire de mon mieux pour y répondre répondit gentiment l'aubergiste

-Avez-vous des renseignements a propos des personnes qui habitent la demeure au fin fond de la fôret

-si ma mémoire ne me trompe pas ce sont des nains au nombre de sept, ils travaillent tout les jours dans une mine et ne viennent faire leurs provisions que très rarement

-Merci pour tout ses renseignements précieux cher aubergiste

-Puis-je vous proposer une chambre pour la nuit, vous semblez épuisé

-Oui, merci j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil

-Êtes-vous sûr que ç'a ne vous dérange toujours pas que je prenne deux lits a moi seul?

-Chaque soirs vous nous posez la même question prince Harry et chaques soirs nous vous répondons que non effectivement ç'a ne nous dérange point, nous allons partager nos lits c'est tout

-Merci encore mes chers amis

-C'est nous qui te remercions, tu as tout nettoyer, a chaques jours tu fais la cuisine et chaques soirs nous avons un merveilleux souper qui nous attend quand nous revenons du boulot

-Bonne nuit a tous dit Harry en se couchant

-BONNE NUIT A VOUS PRINCE! dirent tous ensemble les nains

le lendemain...

-rapelle-toi Harry, n'ouvre la porte a personne et fait attention a toi

-Oui Prag! Passez une bonne journée dit Harry

Et les nains s'en allèrent direction la mine en chantant d'un air joyeux. Quelques heures passèrent...Harry préparait une bonne tarte aux fraises quand soudain une vieille dame s'avança vers la demeure

-Bonjoooooouurr! Jeune hoooommmeee! Je suis une vieeiilllee dammmee qui vend des pooommmeeess voudraiiss tu en acheterrr? regarde comme elles sont belllleeesss! Dit la vieille en bégayant

-effectivement elles ont l'air délicieuses, mais je n'est pas de monnaie pour vous en acheter

-Que diraiiiis-tuuuuu d'un marchéééééé? Tu m'ooooffre un veeeeerre d'eauuuu pour que je puiiiiisse me rafraîchiiiiiir et je t'offreeee une moitiééééé de cette pommeeee, la parti rougeeeee bien sûrrrr

-D'accord un instant je reviens avec le verre d'eau...Tenez voila

-Meerrrccciiii jeune hommeeeee, tient ta part de la pommeeeee, croque dedans, tu vera comme elle est bonne

Harry prit le morceau de pomme et croqua a belles dents dedans

-Je me sens tout drôle...commme si...j...BOUM!

-HAHAHAHAHAHA! Pauvre idiot, cette pomme est empoisonnée tu dormiras a jamais d'un sommeil de mort...HAHAHAHAHA! Et le roi retourna sur son balai au château laissant Harry gisant tel un cadavre sur le plancher de la cuisine de la demeure des sept nains

Les nains rentrèrent a l'heure habituel, en s'approchant de la maison, ils s'inquiètèrent vivement, aucune lumière n'éclairait la maison. Les nains se dirigérent en vitesse a l'intérieur de la maison pour découvrir le corp inerte de Harry sur le carellage de la cuisine...

-Il...il...il est mort? Demanda un nain

-J'ai bien peur que si...dit tristement Pragmatik qui examinait le corp

-Mais on dirais qu'il vit toujours regardez, un corp mort aurait perdu de ses couleurs non? Rajouta Pathétik

-Oui c'est exact dit Pragmatik, c'est pour cela que nous n'allons pas l'enterrer, il est trop beau pour cela

-Fabriquons lui un cercueil de verre dit Allergik

Pendant plusieurs jours il fabriquèrent le cerceuil en question, quand il fut finit, ils déposèrent Harry sur les pétales de roses blanches qui parsemait le fond du cerceuil, ils déposèrent dans ses mains des fleurs fraîches et veillèrent tout les jours le cerceuil, en pleurant leur chagrin. Même les animaux de la fôret venait se receuillir avec les nains.

Quelques semaines plus tard...

-Toc! Toc! Toc!

-Oui...que puis-je pour vous jeune homme? Demanda insomniak

-Est-ce bien ici qu'habite les septs nains ainsi que le prince Harry? Demanda le prince

-Nous sommes bien les septs nains et pour ce qui est du prince...

-Lui est-il arriver quelque chose?

-Venez je vais vous conduire, les autres nains sont déja la-bas

-Je vous suis dit le prince

Quelques minutes plus tard...

-Mes frères je vous présentent...euh! C'est quoi votre nom déja?

-Prince Dra...c'est lui le prince Harry?

-Oui j'en ai bien peur

-Il est mort?

-Nous croyons que non, il a avalé un morceau de pomme et il s'est étouffé avec, nous pensons que le roi Tom est venu sous une autre apparence et lui a donné cette pomme, nous pensons cela parce nous avons retiré la pomme qui obstruuait sa gorge et nous nous sommes apperçu qu'elle était empoisonnée et parce qu'il ne respire plus depuis et qu'il garde pourtant ses couleurs

-Qu'il est beau...on dirait...un ange!

-Il avait des yeux verts magnifiques dit un nain tristement

-Laissez-moi lui donner un baisé

-Pourquoi voulez-vous lui donner un baisé?

-Je crois que...que je suis tombé en amour...je...je le trouve si beau...dit le prince les larmes aux yeux

-Vous semblez sincère allez-y embrassez-le

Le prince souleva doucement le couvercle, posa son derrière royal sur le lit de mort et caressa doucement le visage et les cheveux de Harry, il se pencha et embrassa d'un délicat baiser les lèvres du beau...il ferma les yeux et laissa tomber des larmes qui tombèrent sur le visage de Harry

-Qui êtes-tu donc? Et pourquoi pleure-tu beau jeune homme? Demanda soudainement une voix a peine éveillé

-Mon nom est Draco, prince Draco Malefoy du royaume serpentard, je suis venu pour te sauver et quand je t'est vu, je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès le premier regard...je crois que je t'aime et je veux t'épouser dit le prince qui pleurait toujours

-sèches tes larmes car j'accepte de devenir ton époux, mon sauveur...dit Harry en caressant le doux visage du prince

-Youppi! s'écrièrent de joie les sept nains, ils était plus qu'heureux que le prince soit réveillé et qu'il se marie avec le prince Draco

-Merci Prince Draco, merci d'avoir ramener a la vie notre cher Harry, prenez soin de lui

-N'ayez crainte cher nains je prendrais soin de mon amour, nous vous invitons tous au mariage

-Nous viendrons et Harry nous te souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde, sois heureux et pense a nous!

-Oui, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi mes amis, grâce a vous je connais depuis quelques instants le sentiment qu'est l'amour et jamais vous ne quitterez la place que vous avez pris dans mon coeur

-Espérons que le roi Tom n'osera pas toucher Harry dit Pathétik

-Je vais m'occupper de ce problème n'ayez crainte dit Draco

Aprés avoir fait un câlin a tout les sept nains, Harry embarqua sur le cheval de Draco et tout deux saluèrent les nains et partirent, durant plusieurs jours ils se racontèrent leurs vies et quelques jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent au château du roi Lucius

-Le prince Draco vient d'arriver vos majestés

-Est-il accompagné? Demanda curieusement la reine

-Oui reine, le prince est accompagné d'un jeune homme

-Bien! Une bonne nouvelle enfin! Dit le roi

-Il a dit aussi de dire a vos majestés qu'il vous présentera son compagnon ce soir avant le souper, pendant ce temps, ils vont se reposer de leur voyage

Quelques minutes avant que l'ont serve le souper...

-Père, mère je vous présente celui qui partegera ma vie...le prince Harry

-Nous avons enfin la chance de faire votre connaissance...je suis la reine Narcissa et voici mon mari le roi Lucius

-Je suis heureux de faire également votre connaissance

-Donc, c'est vous le fameux prince Harry du royaume Gryffondor, vous ressemblez a votre père tout en ressemblant également a votre mère la reine Lilly

-vous connaissiez mes parents?

-Oui très bien même, moi et votre père étant plus jeune nous allions a la chasse ensemble, le temps ayant passé, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis...votre mère est morte en vous donnant naissance, ensuite votre père est mort d'une maladie mystérieuse et enfin vous vous êtes en danger de mort grâce a votre oncle le roi Tom

-Père, je voudrais venger Harry

-Pourquoi donc, il est intact, il n'a pas été tué ce que je vois mon fils

-C'est que vous ne savez pas tout père

-Mais allez-y je vous écoute, quel est donc le fin mot de cette histoire

-Vas-y mon amour raconte ce que tu as vécu

-Je crois vos majestés que vous connaissez déja le début de l'histoire ce que vous ne savez pas cependant c'est que il y a quelques jours alors que j'habitais chez les nains et alors qu'ils était au boulot, j'ai reçu la visite d'une vieille dame

-Un travesti tu veux dire dit Draco

-Oui...c'était en fait le roi, mon oncle...il m'as...enfin la vieille dame m'as échangé une pomme contre un verre d'eau...ce que j'ai accepté...je me suis dit qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre femme, j'ai eu pitié d'elle...alors j'ai mangé une part de la pomme et je suis tombé comme mort...la pomme était empoisonnée...j'aurais ainsi dormi a tout jamais comme mort...heureusement mes amis les nains ne m'ont pas mis en terre, il m'ont fabriqué un cercueil de verre pour que je puisse être exposé, alors votre fils a trouver la demeure et il m'as découvert dans mon cerceuil, il a alors demander aux nains si il pouvait me donner un baisé...il m'as embrassé et je me suis réveillé...je lui est demander qui il était, il m'as répondu qu'il était le prince Draco, qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait m'épouser

-Comme c'est romantique! Dit la reine Narcissa les larmes aux yeux

-Allons ma reine, maîtrisez-vous

-excusez-moi mon cher mari, vous savez que les histoires d'amour me touche...

-Père, mère pouvons nous avoir votre bénédiction

-Bien sûr mon fils...et Harry, considère-toi maintenant comme notre second fils

-Merci vos majestés, vous ne savez pas ce que ça représente a mes yeux

-Nous ne pourrons certe pas remplacer tes parents mais nous ferons de notre mieux pour que tu te sente bien dans notre famille dit la reine chaleureusement

-Ç'a me touche beaucoup votre grâce

-Allons Harry pas de cela avec nous désormais, a la place de m'appellez votre majesté appelle moi "père" et appelle la reine "mère"

-Si ç'a ne dérange point alors j'accepte avec grande joie "père" et très chère "maman"

-Bien, maintenant revenons a notre sujet principal, je ne veut pas déclarer la guerre au roi Tom votre oncle, vous savez comme moi qu'il y aurait des pertes inutiles des deux côtés alors j'estime qu'il faudrait trouver un autre moyen de punir ce malfrat. Si je ne me trompe point le roi James votre père

est mort des suites d'une mystérieuse maladie...je me suis laissé dire qu'il aurait été empoisonné par le roi Tom son propre frère

-J'ignore la cause de la mort de mon père, mais je crois que ç'a pourrait être une possibilitée

-...Euh! Je crois que j'ai trouvé une manière de le punir pour de bon dit Draco soudainement

-Explique-nous mon chérie nous t'écoutons dit Narcissa

-Voila...nous savons tous que le roi Tom demande a son miroir chaques jours qui est le plus beau du royaume et qu'a chaque fois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le royaume qui est plus beau que lui il fait tué cette personne

-Oui et alors demanda Harry

-Je pourrais me rendre au château sous prétexte que je voyage de royaume en royaume, je pourrais essayer de séduire le roi, toi pendant ce temps tu pourrais te déguiser et arriver en annonçant que tu vend des potions magiques...quand tu serais face au roi tu expliquera le contenu de chaques flacons mais en réalité un seul l'intéressera vraiment la potion qui vole la beauté d'une personne et que pour l'utiliser sur la personne il faut qu'il couche avec...alors le roi rendu au soir avalerais la potion et se rendera a ma chambre pour coucher avec moi mais en fait dés que la potion agira il s'endormira dans le lit sans même me toucher alors la, je lui verserais une seconde potion dans la bouche, une potion de laideur alors nous le changerons pendant qu'il dort, il sera en haillons, nous allons allez le coucher dans sa chambre et retirer tout les miroirs pour ne pas qu'il puisse se voir. Ensuite il se lèvera et se dirigera vers son miroir magique et lui posera sa question habituel, le miroir répondrait qu'il est lait et que le prince Harry est cent fois plus beau que lui, le roi en colère dira que c'est impossible puisque tu est enterré. Mais le miroir va lui répondre que que tu est bien vivant et que tu est revenu au château, alors il ira ou tu te trouve et essaiera de te tuer, toi tu criera fort pour appeller les gardes qui enfermerait le roi dans un donjon, méconnaissable maintenant avec sa laideur, il passera pour un fou parce qu'il se fait passer pour le roi...étrangement le roi aura disparu dans la nature alors Harry tu sera proclammer roi et tu prendra la décision de faire brûler le roi Tom sur un bûcher avec comme raison qu'il t'a attaqué. Le roi essaiera de prouver son identité mais comme tu ne le reconnaitra pas alors il sera jugé et brûlé sur la place publique ce qui mettra fin aux jour du satané roi et ensuite tu annoncera a ton royaume que tu as trouver la personne qui partagera ta vie, ton roi, moi! Alors on se marierait et on aurais beaucoup d'enfants

-Tu oublie que le miroir de mon oncle sait tout...il aurait le temps d'avertir mon oncle de mon retour et de ton arrivé

-Que faire alors? Demanda Draco perplexe

-Moi j'ai une idée dit le roi...mais avant j'ai une question a vous posez? Quand voulez vous célébrez votre mariage?

-Le plus tôt possible dit Harry, je suis impatient d'unir ma destinée a Draco dit Harry amoureusement

-Bien, donc mon idée est celle-ci...Vous savez comme moi que chaques fois qu'un prince ou une princesse d'un royaume se marie, alors les souverains des autres royaumes sont invités pour célébrez le tout...donc nous inviterons le roi Tom a venir célébrez avec nous votre mariage, seulement il ne saura pas qui épousera notre fils, Harry tu portera un masque, pour que personne ne puisse te reconnaitre, ensuite nous inviterons les invités a écouter le discour d'avant mariage, je présenterais mon fils et je te présenterais Harry comme étant le fiancé de Draco, je ne dirais pas ton nom, je vais cependant dire que tu porte un masque parce que je veux que les invités ait la surprise sur ton identité jusqu'a la toute fin...c'est-a-dire, votre mariage devant tous...mais avant la cérémonie de l'union, il y aura un souper, ce sera un merveilleux souper ou l'alcool coulera a flot, le roi Tom sera assis a une place précise, tout les verres sur la table seront rempli de vin, un seul, celui de Tom sera un verre de vin empoisonné, seulement l'effet du poison n'agira pas immédiatement, c'est seulement qu'au bout d'environ une heure que le poison agira, vous serez alors devant l'hôtel et losque vous direz oui, le roi Tom sera déja mort sur son siège, alors tout le monde pensera qu'il est mort sous le coup de l'émotion parce que son neveu vient d'épousez le prince Draco...et voila c'est tout qu'en pensez vous?

-Mon cher, je dois dire que votre idée est merveilleuse

-Merci ma chérie

-Maintenant il faut préparer votre mariage, je veux qu'il soit parfait, grandiose...je veux que ce soit le plus beau jour de votre vie

-Lucius chérie laissez-moi organisez tout cela

-Puisque tel est votre souhait chère amour alors j'accepte, je suis certain qu'entre vos mains, cet évènement sera inoubliable et merveilleux

-J'en suis convaincu également...dit la reine la tête dans les nuages et un sourire gaga aux lévres

**Fin du chapitre 2**


	3. chapitre 3

**Le pouvoir d'un baiser**

**Chapitre 3**

**(Chapitre final)**

-Conseiller? Manque-t'il des employés?

-Non roi Lucius, ils sont tous ici

-Parfait, donc mes chers employés, nous allons fêter dans quelques jours un mariage...le mariage de mon fils Draco et de son fiancé le prince Harry, pour cet évènement cependant jaimerais que vous gardiez le secret sur l'identité du fiancé...A vrai dire, c'est un ordre, si quelqu'un d'entre vous ose désobéir a cet odre alors, je me verais dans l'obligation de punir le fautif ou la fautive, je ferais décapiter ou pendre le coupable sur la place publique...Est-ce assez clair? Dit le roi fermement

-Oui votre majesté Dirent tous ensemble les employés

-Bon parfait, vous pouvez retourner a vos tâches ordonna le roi

-Votre majesté, nous avons reçu une invitation du royaume voisin, voulez vous que je la lise pour vous?

-Oui, faites, je vous écoute

-Cher roi Tom, nous serions heureux de vous compter parmis nos invités au mariage de notre fils, le prince héritier Draco, veuillez nous addressez votre réponse le plus tôt possible, le mariage aura lieu dans deux semaines au château, au plaisir de vous revoir. Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black Malefoy, roi et reine du royaume Serpentard

-Soit, j'accepte l'invitation, faites parvenir ma réponse au roi Lucius le plus tôt possible

-Bien mon roi...dit le messager en se courbant

-Alors vous êtes prêt mes fils? Prêt a être présenté au peuple?

-Oui père, nous sommes prêt a leur montrer notre amour

-Bien alors attendez-moi ici, je fais un petit discour et je vous présente ensuite

-Bien alors nous attendrons père dit Draco

Sur le balcon...

-Mon peuple, vous êtes réunni ici parce que dans moins de deux semaines le royaume célèbrera un grand évènement...le mariage de mon fils le prince Draco et de son fiancé dont je ne puis vous révéler le nom...je veux vous faire la surprise...mais je suis certain d'avoir fait le bon choix, le jeune homme qu'épousera mon fils est quelqu'un de merveilleux qui fera un bon second roi pour notre royaume...maintenant veuillez acceuillir vos futurs souverains...les futurs messieurs Malefoy

La foule acclama le discour du roi...a ce moment la, Draco et Harry firent leur entrée sur le balcon et la foule applaudissa et cria encore plus fort pour montrer leur joie de voir leur prince heureux dans les bras de ce prince masqué et mystérieux...Draco prit doucement le visage d'Harry en l'embrassa sous les cris et applaudissement toujours persistant du peuple

plus tard dans la journée...

-Je vous attendais dit le vieux sorcier

-Comment saviez-vous que nous allions venir?

-Allons jeune homme un vieux sorcier comme moi sait tout...puis-je vous offrir un thé? ou un bonbon au citron? Dit Dumbledore en tendant une corbeille remplit de bonbons jaune

-Non merci mais je dirais bien oui pour un thé cependant et toi chérie

-je ne veux rien, reste ici pour parler un peu avec monsieur Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse te donner le poison moi je vais faire une course...dit mystérieusement Draco

-D'accord, si tu veux, fais attention a toi amour

-Oui, je reviens dans environ une heure d'accord

-D'accord, a tout de suite mon petit Dragon aux yeux bleu

-A Plus tard amour...

-Bon...venez vous asseoir Harry et appelez-moi Albus voulez-vous?

-D'accord Albus...dit Harry en prenant la tasse de thé que le sorcier lui tendait

-Avant de vous donnez le poison qui tuera votre oncle, j'aimerais vous parler de vos parents

-De mes parents?

-Oui, plus précisement sur ton père qui est mort d'une mystérieuse maladie

-Je vous écoute

-Votre père a été empoisonné par le roi Tom, je le sais parce que j'ai examiné votre père avant sa mort et j'ai décelé dans son sang du poison, le roi Tom savait également que je l'avais découvert alors, je suis venu me défugiez dans ce royaume avant qu'il ne m'emprisonne...mainteant je vais te donner ce poison pour que tu puisse venger ton père, ce poison est spécial car il ne tue pas tout de suite, au bout d'un moment cependant il s'apercevra qu'il ne peut plus parler comme si il avait une extinction de voix, par après il se sentira comme paralysé, sa vision se mettra a flanché et enfin son coeur ira moins vite et s'éteindera et ensuite il mourra. Harry ton père était un bon roi, son peuple l'aimait beaucoup ainsi que la reine Lilly ta mère, je suis sûr que si ils aurait été vivant ils aurait été heureux et fier de te voir heureux dans les bras de Draco, ce mariage sera spécial puisque que tu te mariera avec Draco et non avec une femme, donc vous n'aurez pas de descendance...sauf si...

-Sauf si quoi? Demanda Harry curieusement

-Sauf si je vous aide

-Nous aider? Dit-il tout rouge

-Si mais pas de cette manière...ce sera a vous de découvrir le corps de l'autre, je ne vous offrirais pas mon aide pour cela...Si vous le pouviez, est-ce que vous aimeriez avoir des enfants toi et Draco?

-Bien sûr, ç'a serait un de mes rêves d'avoir un enfant de Draco, qui serait le fruit de notre amour...pourquoi cette question?

-Simplement parce que je peux réaliser ton rêve Harry

-Vous pouvez réaliser mon rêve? Comment?

-C'est simple, je n'est qu'a te donner une potion très rare qui fait que tu tombera enceint de Draco quand il jouiera en toi...tu sais Harry je ne donne pas cette potion a n'importe qui, je crois que vous êtes toi et Draco les deux bonnes personnes, votre amour est sincère ç'a se voit dans vos yeux et puis Harry tu mérite tellement le bonheur, tu as été privé de ta mère alors qu'elle a accouché de toi et ensuite quelques années plus tard ton oncle a empoisonné ton père et pour terminer il voulait ta mort, il a presque réussi d'ailleur avec cette pomme empoisonné...Alors Harry veut tu de cette potion?

-Vous feriez ç'a pour moi?

-Bien sûr Harry, attend je vais chercher la bouteille de poison et la potion, je vais aussi identifié les bouteilles pour que tu ne puisse pas te tromper de bouteille...un incident est si vite arrivé...dit le sorcier en sortant du salon et en revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec les deux bouteilles dans les mains et en les tendant a Harry

-Comment pourrais-je vous remercier pour tout?

-Harry, ma récompense sera de te voir et de te savoir heureux avec le prince et de voir naître votre héritier grâce a cette potion et puis, le roi Lucis m'as demander d'être celui qui unira vos destinés, je dois dire que j'en suis plus qu'heureux, c'est un honneur pour moi

-TOC!TOC!TOC!

-Entrez Draco et venez prendre un thé, vous avez fait un bon choix je suis sûr que ç'a va lui plaire

-De quoi parle t'il Draco?

-Oh! C'est rien Ryry chérie, je veux seulement te faire une surprise...

-Ah ok! Alors j'attendrais impatiemment de savoir c'est quoi cette surprise

Deux semaines passèrent...

Au château du roi Tom quelques jours avant la cérémonie...

-Miroir mon beau miroir, puisque je part pendant plusieurs jours j'aimerais te poser cette question avant mon départ...Miroir, dit moi miroir...qui est le plus beau du royaume?

-C'est vous roi Tom car par dela la montagne est enterré définitivement le corps du prince Harry qui repose sous terre dans son cercueil de verre

-Montre-moi sa tombe ordonna le roi

-Voici ou repose le Prince Harry près de la maison des septs nains dit le miroir magique en montrant une pierre tombale avec le nom de Harry dessus (Harry a demander aux nains pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du roi Tom d'enterrer un faux-Harry crée par le sorcier Albus Dumbledore de sorte que le miroir croit que c'est bien le corps de Harry qui est dans le cercueil)

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...JE SUIS LE PLUS BEAU DU ROYAUME...HAHAHAHAHA...

-Seigneur? Il est l'heure de partir

-J'arrive tout de suite maintenant laissez-moi

-Tout de suite votre majesté

-Bon ou en étais-je? Ah oui!..."grand respire"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-Alors mes chéries dit la reine...vous êtes prêt pour la présentation aux invités?

-Moi je suis prêt et toi Harry?

-Je suis prêt aussi, un peu nerveux de revoir mon oncle, mais je suis prêt

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien et dis toi que je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte en cette journée

-Bon, vous êtes prêt donc, une dernière chose avant de descendre...venez ici que j'vous embrasse, je suis tellement heureuse, mon petit poussin a trouver l'amour de sa vie et moi j'ai trouvé en toi Harry le deuxième fils que je n'est jamais eu...

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de voir en vous la maman que je n'est jamais eu, merci pour tout...

-Bon, je suis toute émue maintenant...dit la Narcissa en serant ses deux fils dans ses bras

-sèches tes larmes maman, car ton maquilage ne tiendra pas longtemps...

-Excusez-moi mes petites amours, j'suis tellement heureuse et nerveuse parce que je veux que ce mariage vous plaise et que ce soit l'un des plus beau jours de votre vie que j'en oublie tout...bon je dois me calmer...dit la reine en essuyant le coin de ses yeux avec son mouchoir

-Madame, il est temps pour vous trois de descendre, les invités sont impatient de vous voir...dit la dame de compagnie de la reine

-Merci Minerva, nous arrivons tout de suite

-Bien, je vais avertir le roi de ce pas dit la vieille dame

Dans la salle de réception...

-Ah! Roi Tom, je vous cherchais justement...je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté notre invitation, jusqu'a date comment trouver la réception?

-C'est une réception magnifique qui tout comme le mariage je l'espère pour vous, restera dans les anales commes l'une des plus belles receptions

-Et comment va votre neveu? Quel est son nom déja? Ah oui! Le prince Harry je crois? C'est cela?

-Oui effectivement j'ai bien un neveu qui s'apelle Harry et il va bien, il n'a pas pu venir malheureusement il était souffrant...

-Oh! Quel dommage, j'espère sincèrement qu'il s'en remettra rapidement, vous lui transméterez mes amitiés

-Je n'y manquerais pas, soyez en sûr...

-Maintenant excusez-moi, le devoir m'apelle, je doit présenter mon fils et son fiancé aux gens invités

-Aurais-je l'immense honneur d'être présenté a votre femme avant le mariage?

-Oh! Mais bien sûr, je serais heureux de vous la présentez, a plus tard...dit Lucius en partant a la rencontre de sa femme qui descendait les escaliers suivi des deux fiancés

----------

-Ma chérie, vous êtes magnifique dit Lucius en dévorant des yeux son épouse

-Ne le suis-je pas toujours? Demanda malicieusement la reine

-Vous êtes mon épouse et mon seul amour et pour moi vous serez toujours la plus belle femme a mes yeux

-Merci mon chérie...dit la reine en embrassant son mari...Tu est très élégant toi aussi et tu est toujours aussi séduisant

-Maintenant suivez-moi que je vous présente aux invités

**TUT TUT TUT TUUUUUUTTTTT!**

**-Mes très cher invités, j'aimerais avoir votre attention un moment pour vous présenter les fiancés...merci, maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, je vous présente ma femme, la reine Narcissa Black Malefoy, c'est grâce a elle que nous avons cette magnifique réception, elle a tout organisé de A a Z, avec l'aide de dame Minerva Mcgonagal, une bonne main d'applaudissement pour elle**

**CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP!**

**-...Et maintenant j'aimerais vous présenter mon fils le prince Draco et son fiancé dont je ne peux vous dire le nom...comme vous pouvez le remarquer, il est masqué, la raison du port de ce masque est que je veux vous faire une surprise a tous...mais je peux vous assurer cependant que ç'est un authentique prince...pour ce qui est du programme de la journée, c'est tout simple, un lèger dîner vous sera servi sous peu et le temps de digérez tout cela, il y aura une petite danse le temps que nos fiancés se préparent pour la cérémonie du mariage qui aura lieu un peu plus tard...après le mariage je vous présenterais officiellement le fiancé de mon fils et pour terminer la soirée il y aura une réception ou les mariez receveront leurs cadeaux de mariage...la soirée fini, ils iront faire un petit voyage en amoureux, qui sera leur lune de miel...maintenant, veuillez accueillir chaleureusement, les futus rois de ce royaume...**

**CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP!**

**-Je vous remerci de votre écoute, je vous souhaite a tous une agréable journée dans notre merveilleux château et dites vous bien que le meilleur reste a venir...**

**Quelques minutes plus tard...**

**-Bon! Maintenant que tout le monde a pris son verre et sa place j'aimerais porter mon premier toast de la journée,...j'aimerais que nous levions nos verres en l'honneur de ma femme, qui m'as donné un merveilleux fils, elle me rend heureux et c'est grâce a elle que vous êtes tous ici a célébrez le mariage de mon fils, levez tous vos verres a la reine**

**-A LA REINE! dirent joyeusement les invités en levant leurs verres et en buvant le liquide **

**-**Votre vin est délicieux Lucius

-Merci bien Tom, c'est un vin maison qui a été fabriqué au royaume et il a été vieilli plusieurs années dans nos caves, nous le sortons que pour les occasions spéciales...

**-**Père, pouvons nous quittés la table, pour que nous puissions disposez de plus de temps pour nous préparer?

-Bien sûr mon fils, allez vous préparer, vous serez moins nerveux si vous avez plus de temps pour le faire

Draco et Harry quittèrent la salle a manger et se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements

-Tu sais quoi Dray?

-Quoi mon p'tit lion?

-J'ai hâte d'être ton mari, de partager ma vie avec toi

-Moi aussi et devine ce que j'ai fait? Tu sais que les nains sont invités n'est ce pas, puisque c'est toi qui les as invités...et bien j'ai demander a ma mère de les faire asseoir au premier rang

-Tu as fait ç'a? Je t'adore mon prince, grâce a toi ils verront toute la cérémonie parfaitement

**-**Comment aurais-je pu oublier tout ce qu'il on fait pour toi et pour nous...sans eux, tu serais enterré six pieds sous terre et je ne t'aurais jamais vu et embrasser et jamais je ne serais tomber amoureux de toi...

-Je t'aime Draco

-Et moi je vous aime, mon prince masqué aux yeux verts...

-Un dernier baiser avant la cérémonie? Tu sais que ç'a porte malheur si je te vois et si tu me vois avant...

-Je le sais...dit Draco en embrassant légèrement Harry...maintenant allons nous préparer

Dans la salle de bal...

-Madame, voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse?

-Oh! Mais avec joie monseigneur Tom dit la reine en prenant la main du roi Tom

-Vous êtes en beauté ce soir très chère

-Merci a vous, vous êtes également très élégant

-Ce n'est rien comparé a vous, vous êtes la femme la plus dérisable parmis toutes les dames ici présente

-Je me trompe, ou vous êtes en train de me charmer ?

-Vous ne vous trompez pas, j'essaie justement de vous faire du charme

-Sachez monsieur, que je suis marié et fidèle a mon époux

-Allons ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez jamais trompez votre mari

-Si, j'aime mon mari et jamais je ne le tromperais avec quelqu'un...comme vous...vous me dégouter, maintenant lâchez-moi immédiatement ou je vous fais arrêter par les gardes

-Je vous lâche, mais ne parlez de ceci a personne...ou sinon...

-Ou sinon quoi?

-Je vous tuerez comme j'ai tué cette trainée qu'était la reine Lilly lorsqu'elle a accouché de ce fils batard qu'est le prince Harry dit Tom dans le creux de l'oreille de la reine

**Flash-back**

-Comment vous sentez-vous Lilly?

-Je vais bien docteur, je suis seulement épuisé après cet accouchement

-C'est normal croyez-moi, vous venez d'accoucher il y a une heure d'un joli petit prince que vous avez nommé Harry, le roi James vous a embrassé une bonne dizaine de minutes pour vous montrez qu'il était et je le cite ''le plus heureux des hommes'' et pour finir vous avez nourri le bébé, alors j'estime qu'après tout cela vous avez droit a un peu de repos et cela vous fera le plus grand bien, voulez-vous que j'emmène le petit prince voir son père?

-Oui merci docteur, je sais que James trépigne d'impatience de le reprendre dans ses bras...vous lui direz que je l'aime

-Bien sûr Lilly...je reviens dans quelques heures pour vous examiner..

-A tout de suite mon petit amour dit Lilly a son petit bébé avant de le confier aux bras du docteur

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que la reine dormait, une personne rentra dans la chambre, le plus silencieusement possible il s'approcha du lit de la souverainne avec une idée bien précise dans la tête...doucement, il fit glisser les draps qui recouvrait le corps nu de la reine, il écarta lentement avec ses mains les cuisses de celle-ci afin de ne pas la réveiller, il mit son sexe a l'entrée du vagin de la reine et poussa brusquemment, la reine ouvra les yeux subitement a ce moment la mais n'eut pas le temps de crier...Tom pour la faire taire l'étouffait avec un oreiller

-Urrrrgggg!...Urrgggg!...Urgggggggg!...Criait dans son oreiller la reine en essayant de reprendre son respire et en frappant Tom avec ses poing

-Tais-toi sale chienne! dit Tom qui maintenait l'oreiller sur le visage de Lilly et qui la violait brutalement

-Urrrrgggg!...Urrrrgggg!...Urrrgggg!...Urrr...ggg!...cria ultiment la reine, dont les bras tombèrent aussitôt sur le lit

-Tient sale garce! Ç'a t'apprendra a repousser mes avances...dit le roi Tom méchamment, il regarda son travail et satisfait il se retira du corps de la morte, il regarda, elle saignait du vagin, il retira l'oreiller du visage de celle-ci et ferma ses yeux, ferma sa bouche et recouvra le corps du drap...Parfait! Se dit-il...Le docteur pensera qu'elle est morte dans son sommeil d'une émoragie dû a son accouchement...et il partit de la chambre en prenant soin que personne ne le remarque sortant de la chambre de la reine

**Fin du Flash-back**

-Vous l'avez tué? Demanda Narcissa

-Oui, je l'est violé et je l'est étouffé avec un oreiller pour la faire taire

-Qu'elle horreur, maintenant lâchez-moi ignoble personnage dit rageusement la reine en s'éloignant

-Je vous réserve le même sort chère reine Narcissa dit-il pour lui même

**-**Fils, après la cérémonie venez nous voir dans mon bureau, la reine m'a appris quelque chose que Harry devrais savoir

-Quelque chose de grave?

-Oui je le craint, mais ne pense pas a cela maintenant, concentre-toi sur le moment présent c'est tout ce qui compte et pense a Harry

-Merci père...merci d'avoir si bien accueilli Harry dans notre famille

-Ce n'est rien fils, nous sommes heureux moi et ta chère mère d'être ses ''seconds parents''

-Votre altesse, tout est prêt ainsi que le marié puis-je donner le signal pour commencer la cérémonie

-Oui, bien sûr...

Et c'est ainsi que quelques secondes plus tard Harry fit son entré avec a son bras la reine Narcissa, qui l'accompagna jusqu'au pied de l'hôtel sous l'air que jouait l'orgue immense de la chapelle.

-Nous sommes tous réunni en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de deux royaumes et de deux princes, je me nomme Albus Dumbledore et en mon nom, ainsi que celui de merlin et du royaume des cieux j'unirais leurs destinés...maintenant avant de commencer tout chose veuillez vous présentez a l'assemblée...

-Je me nomme Draco Lucius Malefoy prince du royaume serpentard, fils de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black, souverain et souveraine du royaume serpentard.

-Je me nomme...Harry James Potter dit-il en enlevant son masque...prince du royaume gryffondor, fils de James Potter et Lilly Evans, ex-souverain et ex-souveraine du royaume Gryffondor et neveu de Tom Jedusor, souverain du royaume gryffondor et demi-frère de James Potter.

-J'aimerais que le roi Tom s'avance pour donner son accord a ce mariage, je le prierais de bien vouloir s'avancer en avant...roi Tom?...je suis certain pourtant de l'avoir vu

-Oui, vous l'avez bien vu, puisque c'est moi qui l'est inviter...dit le roi Lucius innocemment

-OH! SEIGNEUR IL EST MORT! Cria une femme qui essayait depuis plusieurs minutes de réveiller celui-ci

-Qu'on fasse venir le médecin royal afin qu'il vérifie l'état du souverain Tom

Quelques minutes plus tard...

-Je suis désolé votre altesse, il semble que le roi Tom soit mort sous le coup de l'émotion

-C'est bien embêtant...

-Que fesons nous du corps mon roi?

-Transportez-le dans une pièce, je déciderais de cela plus tard

une fois le corps sortit de la salle, la cérémonie continua...

-Maintenant que la cérémonie peut continuer, j'inviterais les deux princes a faire leurs voeux dit le vieux sorcier

-Moi...dit Draco en prenant la main et en passant l'anneau au doigt d'Harry...prince Draco Malefoy prend pour époux en ce jour, le prince Harry Potter, je lui promet tout au long de notre vie ensemble de l'aimer, de l'adorer, le chérir, de lui être fidèle et ce tout les jours de ma vie jusqu'a l'heure de notre mort

-Moi...dit Harry en passant l'anneau au doigt de Draco, prince Harry Potter prend pour époux en ce jour, le prince Draco Malefoy, je lui promet de l'aimer, de l'adorer, de le chérir, de lui être fidèle tout les jours de ma vie jusqu'a l'heure de notre mort

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférer, je vous déclare maintenant mariés, puisse cette union durer éternellement...Messieurs, vous pouvez vous embrassez

Draco et Harry s'embrassèrent donc passionnément sous l'acclamation de toute l'assemblée

Dans le bureau du roi...

-Draco, c'est toi qui a choisi les alliances?

-Oui, c'est la surprise que je voulais te faire

-Elle est magnifique dit-il observant son alliance qui était fait d'or avec en son milieu une émeraude, sa jumelle qui était au doigt de Draco avait elle, un rubis

-Mes chéries cétait merveilleux dit la reine qui venait d'entrer avec a sa suite le roi

-Père, mère, nous vous écoutons moi et Harry

-Prenez donc place, la nouvelle sera dur a digérer je le craint

-C'est a propos de ta mère Harry...le roi Tom m'as avouer avant la cérémonie, que la journée de ta venue au monde...alors que tu était née que quelques instants plus tôt...il a violer la reine qui se debattait...il l'as tuer en l'étouffant avec un oreiller...seigneur dieu, cet homme est mort a présent, il ne fera plus souffrir personne...

-Merci Narcissa,...merci de me raconter tout cela, ç'a me fait souffrir mais il fallait que je l'entende, je n'est jamais connu ma mère et je sais maintenant que ce n'était pas a cause de moi...dit Harry en essuyant les larmes qui perlait a ses yeux

-Sèche tes larmes amour! Et pense a nous et le futur que nous aurons ensemble...et dit toi que je t'aime...pour toujours...

-Je t'aime aussi Draco...et je vous aime Narcissa et Lucius...je vous aime et merci de m'aceuillir si généreusement dans votre famille

-Ce n'est rien Harry...nous ne voulions que le bonheur de notre fils et nous sommes heureux de t'avoir donner le bonheur que tu mérite...ton coeur a souffert tant de fois, en vous voyant aujourd'hui moi et Narcissa nous nous sommes dit que nous avions prit la bonne décision

-Oui, tout a fait, vous aviez ce regard rempli d'amour l'un pour l'autre lorsque vous avez dit oui...j'ai pleurer comme une madeleine...

-Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de partir pour votre lune de miel...profitez bien de ses deux semaines et revenez nous en forme...quoique je peut pas vraiment parler pusque moi-même et Narcissa nous sommes rentrés au château après les deux semaines de notre lune de miel complètement épuisé par nos activités sex...

-LUCIUS MALEFOY!

-D'accord ma chérie j'arrête immédiatement de parler de notre lune de miel

-J'espère bien pour toi, car sinon ce soir tu partage le divan et non mon lit...

-Bon! Moi et Harry allons vous laissez règlez vos différents sur votre vie sexuelle, nous allons préparer notre départ...dit Draco plutôt embarassé du tour que venait de prendre la discussion

Quelques heures plus tards il partirent non sans avoir chaleureusement embrasser le roi et la reine. Il embarquèrent ensuite chacun sur un cheval et partirent pour leurs deux semaines de vacances en amoureux.

Deux semaines et quelques jours plus tard...

-Alors Albus quel est cette mystérieuse maladie qui me fait vomir chaques matins?

-Crois-moi Harry, elle n'as rien de mystérieuse, elle est d'ailleurs présente depuis le tout début des temps...sauf que ce n'est pas une maladie...c'est un des plus beau cadeaux qui existent sur terre...Harry? As tu prit de cette potion dont je t'est fait cadeau?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Tout simplement parce que la cause de tes vomissements est dû a la potion que tu as avalé

-Comment? Elle n'était plus bonne

-Non, non...elle était parfaite...d'ailleurs elle a fait son effet...félicitation Harry tu est enceint

-Moi enceint?

-Oui, du père de ton futur enfant

-C'est...c'est merv...merveilleux! Dit Harry qui avait les yeux rempli de larmes de joie

-Maintenant, va l'annoncer tout de suite a Draco, je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de l'apprendre

-Oui, j'y vais de ce pas, merci Albus!

-Ce n'est rien mon cher Harry, maintenant je te laisse j'ai quelques petits enfants qui m'attendent pour que je puisse leurs conter des histoires...

Quelques minutes plus tard...

-VLAN! Fit la porte en ouvrant...Draco?

-AAAAH!...seigneur Harry que t'arrive t'il tu m'a fait une peur bleu! On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme!

-Non, je n'est pas vu de fantôme, je te cherchais c'est tout!

-Ah oui? Tu as quelque chose a me dire?

-Oui, aujourd'hui j'ai vu Albus et il m'as annoncer une très bonne nouvelle

-Je t'écoute mon ryry d'amour

-Je suis enceint

-Tu est enceint? Mais comment? Un homme ne peut pas avoir d'enfants...

-C'est Albus, il m'as donner une potion magique pour que je tombe enceint

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit? Demanda Draco

-Je voulais te faire une surprise dit Harry au bord des larmes

-Pourquoi pleure tu Harry?

-tu ne veut pas de cet enfant c'est cela?

-QUOI?...bien sûr que je veut cet enfant pour qui me prend tu? Harry! Je t'aime et j'aime déja cet enfant

-OH! Draco dit harry en se jetant dans ses bras...j'avais peur de ta réaction, pardonne-moi

-Bien sûr que je te pardonne...je t'aime mon coeur

-Je t'aime aussi mon Dragon!

-Un jour il écriront notre histoire et ils se rapelleront tous ce que le simple pouvoir d'un baiser peut faire...

a suivre...

Et c'est ainsi que s'achève cette histoire, il y aura une suite...avec une histoire différente et de nouveaux personnages qui s'intitulera...le pouvoir d'un amour

Des commentaire serait grandement appréciés! Merci!


End file.
